Une demande, une promesse
by Konan-kami
Summary: Hiruma fuit les vestiaires, trop bruyant. Musashi le sait, et vient lui demander un service particulier. Une promesse sera faite, peut-elle être tenue?


Auteur : Hitoshi-san

Rating : K+

Résumé : Hiruma fuit les vestiaires, trop bruyant. Musashi le sait, et vient lui demander un service particulier. Une promesse sera faite, peut-elle être tenue?

Disclamer : Je peux taper tout le monde, ils ne m'appartiendront jamais.

Hiruma arrivait toujours en avance pour se changer tranquillement. Les autres étaient bruyants, alors qu'il ne supportait pas le bruit de bon matin.

Musashi, qui connaissait se tic agaçant, savait ou le trouver. Et quand on a un démon au carnet de menaces dans son entourage, et qu'on a besoin de celui ci, mieux vaut s'y attaquer tôt le matin.

Il entra dans les vestiaires sans un bruit, et soupira doucement.

« Hiruma ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, fichu vieux ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-T'as toujours besoin de moi, railla le blond

-Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je m'en vais, soupira le brun, agacé.

-Dis moi se qu'il y a, reprit le blond, un air calme sur le visage.

-J'ai besoin d'infos sur quelqu'un, je veux le faire chanter, déclara le kicker tranquillement. »

Le blond dû s'asseoir tant la surprise fut grande. Musashi, le calme, le gentil Musashi, voulait...

Il éclata de rire, trop choqué par ses mots.

« Dis tout de suite que ce n'est pas crédible...

-Toi, vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un ? C'est comme si Kurita disait faire du régime...

-Hiruma, je ne suis pas venu chercher des sarcasmes, mais un ami sur qui je peux compter.

-Dis moi qui c'est, au moins.

-Acceptes tu ? Sans conditions ?

-D'accord, je le ferais, peu importe qui se sera.

-J'ai besoin d'informations compromettantes sur... toi... »

Le blond allait rire de bon cœur, mais cette phrase le stoppa net. Sur lui ? Pourquoi ? Musashi en savait déjà tellement...

« Et pourquoi moi ?

-Je veux me protéger, c'est tout.

-Te protéger de... ?

-Toi, au cas ou.

-Je te ferais jamais du chantage, il y a rien intéressant.

-Bientôt, il y en aura. Je veux attendre la fin du tournoi...

-Tu m'as vu dans les pires situations, faire n'importe quoi, tu en sais suffisamment pour que j'aille en prison.

-Se sera vraiment suffisant à te tenir en laisse ?

-Disons que je verrais, je te donnerais des détails qui pourraient te servir si besoin.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je suis curieux de savoir se que tu feras à la fin du tournoi. »

Le brun se changea tranquillement, et Hiruma, malgré lui, admira la carrure de son coéquipier, avec ses muscles saillants et sa peau mat.

Musashi sentait le regard perçant du démon sur lui, le détaillant avec soin, mais n'en fit rien, puisque tous, la première fois, avaient agi de la sorte.

Hiruma finit de mettre ses crampons, et attendit que son ami fasse de même. Il fut surpris qu'en si peu de temps, il eût terminé.

Enfin, ils sortirent et commencèrent à s'entraîner dans le calme et la solitude.

« Hiruma, tu devrais essayer de faire des blocages. Tu cours bien, et tu as suffisamment de force.

-Je te demande rien, le vieux, siffla le blond.

-Je te donne juste une idée, rien de plus... »

Le blond, soudain prit au jeu, décida de plaquer Musashi, se jetant sur lui comme un fauve. Il ne réussit pas à le mettre à terre, alors que l'autre lui tournait le dos et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il grogna et recommença, jusqu'à trouver une prise efficace qui renversa le kicker malgré tout ses efforts pour rester debout. L'un sur l'autre, ils se fixèrent. Cette proximité était gênante du point de vue d'Hiruma. En revanche, le brun lui, trouvait amusant de voir les joues de son ami virées au rose, avec une gêne bien visible dans les yeux.

Ils se relevèrent, et Musashi, d'humeur taquine, lança tranquillement :

« Au fait, Hiruma, j'ai se que je voulais, tout le même jour, j'ai hate qu'on termine se tournoi. »

Il entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer dans une cacophonie incroyable de cris, de rires, et de lamentations. Hiruma resta sur le terrain le temps de donner des ordres, et alla se changer.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule, un souffle lent et régulier, des affaires posées sur le sol, en vrac...

Musashi prenait sa douche, se qui n'arrangeait pas le blond, n'aimant pas se doucher avec les autres. Malgré ses réticences, il décida de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la cage du lion. Il regarda le dos du kicker, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau, pendant que celui ci se lavait les cheveux.

Il ouvrit un robinet à l'opposé, et commença à se laver sans un regard pour l'autre qui sifflotait, désormais.

Il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque quand il eut terminé, et sursauta.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien... susurra une voix qui ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Ta gueule, le vieux, il se dégagea et voulut sortir, mais se trouva plaquer contre le mur avec douceur mais fermeté.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je te récompense de cette jolie couleur.

-Hein ?

-Tes joues, brûlantes, comme tout a l'heure, sur le terrain. Et puis, se regard, plein de gène, et fait tout pour ne pas croiser le mien...

-Tu te fais des films ! »

Pourtant, le brun l'embrassa doucement, le délivrant de sa poigne, pour le laisser partir. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, répondant avec plus de force au baiser.

« A la fin du tournoi, je te montrerais de quoi je suis capable, Yoichi. »

Il lui vola un baiser et partit se rhabiller, comme si rien de s'était passé, alors que dans la douche, un garçon au cheveux blond savait que la phrase, pourtant innocente, était une belle promesse pour un avenir à deux.

La fin du tournoi : tout c'était finalement bien terminé, et Hiruma était le dernier à prendre sa douche, seul. Il soupira quand l'eau chaude décontracta ses muscles. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule avec douceur, et il sourit.

« Déjà ? »

Des lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule, et avec un autre sourire, il se tourna. Musashi le regardait avec une passion à peine contenu, et leur baiser se fit ardent. Musashi le poussa contre la paroi, le prit dans ses bras, et, alors que l'eau imbibait ses vêtements, il lui dit deux mots.

« Yoichi, je t'aime.

-Hm, je sais. »

Tout les joueurs étaient entrés dans le vestiaires pour écouter la conversation, curieux.

« Moi aussi, Gen »

Un sourire et un cri de joie réussirent à mettre furieux l'accroc des armes à feu qui mitrailla tout ce qui bougeait sous le rire doux de Musashi.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils soient tous au courant...


End file.
